Avoidance Hurts
by meikeevansx
Summary: Swag and Bitter stop talking. Weeks later, Swag enters class with bruises. What happened? Swag/Bitter, Swittercest or, if you prefer, Oncest


It would appear that I can't write anything cheery...ever. oh well~

lots of hurt comfort type stuff.

warnings: abuse, cursing

Bitter sat in his desk, staring out the window. School hadn't been going well for the past few weeks. Not since he had stopped speaking to Swag. He hadn't been able to pay attention, and kept bumping into various people and things. Bitter had been the one to end their friendship. So why was he so distracted? His thoughts were broken when the classroom door banged against the wall. Swag. Bitter cringed, and waited for Swag to loudly announce his presence. But it never happened. Swag gave a pass to Mr. Entre for being late, and went to go sit down. Bitter almost gasped when Swag turned to face the rows of desks.

Swag's lip was split and bleeding. Bruises marred his cheekbone and eye, so badly that it seemed like he couldn't open it. His good eye was rimmed with red, like he had been crying recently. Now that he thought of it, Bitter hadn't heard Swag's narcissistic comments for a few days. He turned his attention back to the window. Outside, a light dusting of snow had covered the trees. The few people on the sidewalk walked quickly to get out of the chilly air. The whole scene had a general air of calm, and Bitter felt himself fall into a light sleep.

Bitter was woken by the bell, signaling the end of the day. He stood slowly, and stretched. After picking up his bag, Bitter headed to his locker to shove his schoolbooks away. Swag was standing to the left of Bitter's locker. Probably putting books into his own locker. When he saw Bitter, he looked away, and hurriedly shoved his books away. Then, just as hurriedly, left towards the door. Bitter stood in confusion. Wasn't he the one that was avoiding Swag? He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Normally, Swag would either ignore him completely, or (not as often) try to talk to him. He had never ran away before. Bitter shrugged it off as one of Swag's oddities, and left the school.

As he was walking home, One stepped out in front of him.

"Hey." One said quietly.

"...What do you want?" Bitter responded, looking away.

"Just wanted to talk." One's gaze lingered on the top of Bitter's hood. Bitter could feel One looking at him, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay...about what?"

"Swag." Bitter tensed.

"What about him?" Bitter's voice was strained.

"You know what he did, right?" One questioned.

"Uh, no. We haven't talked in weeks. How would I know?"

"Oh. Never mind then. See you around." One turned and left without another word.

Bitter stood there for what seemed like an hour. His mind was racing.

'What Swag did? What did he do?' The same questions ran around his head. Bitter sighed, and began walking to Swag's house.

When he got close, he could hear yelling coming from the backyard. Bitter crept cautiously to the fence that lined the manicured lawn, and peeked though the bars closest to the wall. What he saw made his face go white. Swag's mother and brothers stood around the in-ground pool, laughing. Brett had his foot hovering above the , what Bitter imagined to be, ice cold water. He could see bubbles floating to the surface.

"Alright, Brett. Let him up. We can't kill the little faggot, otherwise we'll have child services on us. Let's go back inside and lock the doors." Swag's mother said, looking down at the drenched and shivering Swag in distaste. They strutted to the wooden doors, threw them open, and disappeared inside. Swag, by this time, had dragged himself out of the freezing water onto the snow-covered ground. He curled into a ball, and his shoulders began to shake. Bitter couldn't tell if it was from cold, or because of Swag crying. It didn't really matter though.

Bitter swung open the gate, and ran over to Swag. Swag flinched when Bitter tried to lay his purple sweater over his shoulders, then looked up.

"B-Bitter?" Swag blinked a few times, then continued, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't talking to me anymore." Swag looked down.

"Swag... C'mon. We can talk once your warm." Bitter threw Swag's arm over his shoulder and began the walk to his house. Once they arrived, Bitter sat Swag down on the couch, and went to get blankets. He opened the cubbard door, then stopped. He leaned his head against the door frame and sighed. After a few seconds, Swag sneezed and Bitter jumped. He shook his head and grabbed the thickest blanket he could, a towel, and a box of tissues. HE set them on the coffee table, and held up a finger to the shivering Swag. Swag nodded, and Bitter went to his room to get Swag some dry clothes.

He held out the clothes to Swag, who took them and left to the bathroom to change. Meanwhile, Bitter made the couch into a little nest-like area for Swag to warm up in. Swag came out of the bathroom, grimacing at the small fitting clothes.

"Jeeze, Butts. You gotta grow up a little. These clothes are fucking small." Swag rubbed his hands along his arms. Bitter gestured for him to sit in the pile of blankets. Swag did so, and the two sat in silence for a while. Bitter kept glancing at Swag nervously, and Swag just sat there, staring at the ground. Finally, Bitter couldn't wait any longer.

"So..What was that about?" Swag sighed, and balled up farther into the blankets.

"skrklgjhsrg" Swag mumbled.

"What?" Bitter raised an eyebrow at Swag's muffled voice, not used to him being quiet at all. Swag sighed again.

"My Mom hates me." Bitter rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah. I got that much. But why?" Bitter was curious. What happened for Swag's Mother to hate him that much?

"I..told her that...l'm..dlgsdlgs" Swag trailed off again into the blankets. Bitter sighed again, in frustration.

"Swag. Stop mumbling. I can't hear you when you do that." Swag looked up at Bitter.

"I told her that I'm...gay. There. Happy? I figured you knew. That's why you don't wanna be around me anymore. Right?" Swag's good eye was filling with tears. Bitter sat in shock.

"Gay?" Bitter's mind was racing again. "You?" Swag nodded.

"Swag... That's not why- I don't not- ugh." Bitter cut himself off and wrapped his arms around Swag, who tensed up. Bitter buried his head in Swag's shoulder.

"I avoided you because I thought...well, that's not important. Just- It wasn't because I though you were gay. I wouldn't avoid someone for something that stupid."

"...Then why?" Swag's voice wavered slightly.

"Because..." Bitter sighed, "Because I love you. And I couldn't be around you because it- it hurt."

Silence. Bitter let go of Swag and stood up.

"...I'll just..go. There are more blankets in the closet if you want them." Bitter said quietly. He turned and began to walk away, but something stopped him. Looking back, Bitter saw Swag's hand clamped around the hem of his hoodie. Tears streamed down Swag's face. Bitter felt horrible. He hadn't meant to make Swag cry...

"Don't go..." Bitter sighed and sat next to Swag again.

"You didn't even give me a chance to respond." Swag whispered.

"Wha-" Bitter's words were cut off as Swag pressed his cold lips onto Bitter's. For a millisecond, Bitter sat stunned. Then, he returned the pressure, and brought his hands up to cup Swag's face. When they needed to breathe, they parted. Swag laid his head on Bitter's chest and smiled slightly.

"I love you too, BItterbutts."


End file.
